Your Drill of Hope is also my Own
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: The war against the Anti-Spirals is over. But Yoko's heart is still empty of love, because of the deaths of two people she loved. But, an unexpected hero comes to fill her heart once more. Simon X Yoko


"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gurren Lagann... Absolutely not the machine as well.

**Your Drill of Hope is also my Own**

This world... The world of the Spiral Being... is the world filled with hope. Filled with peace. This world... is where human and spiral beings lived together in peace... with souls of hope.

There was once a tale of a man who continued to march on towards the ray of hope. He was once guided by a man with a true spirit of a fighter. That man gave him what he needed to accomplish his destiny. All he needed... was the spirit of a strong fighter.

The man of the story is called Simon. Also known as Simon the Digger. He had the true fighting spirit, thanks to that man called Kamina. Those two boys were able to make their way up to the surface, with the aid of an unexpected lady called Yoko Littner. But, they learned that the surface was ruled by Beastmen, creatures made from both human and animal DNA. They served the Spiral King, Lordgenome. Their order was to exterminate all humans who reside in the surface.

Simon and Kamina, along with Yoko and the rest of the trusty bunch, fought the Beastmen with their mechs. Lagann, a mini Ganmen made by the Spiral Beings themselves, and Gurren, a Ganmen which Kamina stole from a Beastman and was configurated in new parts. These two were humanity's hope of survival and victory. No Beastmen were able to defeat the two brothers.

... Until...

Kamina died after receiving a surprise attack from the general of the Beastmen, being stabbed on the back by a massive energy spear. He stayed alive long enough to bring victory to Team Dai-Gurren. But his death seemed to be the team's only defeat...

Simon lived in despair after Kamina's death. He grew hostile towards both friends and foe alike. His grieves would only lead him to the failure of the team... Until he discovered a young girl...

Her name was Nia. She was found by Simon inside of a lockpit for some reason. Later on, Team Dai-Gurren discovered that she was the princess of the Spiral King, who abandoned her like a lifeless doll. But, it was thanks to Nia that Simon regained his fighting spirit, believing the him... who believes in himself.

Simon and Team Dai-Gurren went through a lot of war against the Beastmen. They defeated the Four Supreme Generals and most of all, they defeated the Spiral King, Lordgenome. And with that, humans can lived on in peace, in the surface of the world of humanity. All together, they created a city for humans and beastmen alike, humbly known as Kamina City, named after the hero who brung the hope to mankind.

However, 7 years later, the world was threatened once again by mysterious beings known as the Anti-Spiral. Once the Earth exceeded the population of one million, the Anti-Spiral began the extermination of humans, claiming that the Spiral Beings are the danger of the universe. Not only that, but Nia was not only the supposed-princess of the Spiral King, but she was also a messenger for the Anti-Spiral, once humanity will be destroyed.

But Simon and Team Dai-Gurren, with the aid of the Beastman, Viral, were able to stop the destruction of humanity, saving the humans once more. But that resulted in Nia going back to the Anti-Spiral world, to be eliminated. Simon, who loved Nia too dearly, went towards to where the Anti-Spiral beings are, along with the rest of the team.

However, the war against Spiral and Anti-Spiral beings caused many allies and friends to sacrifice their lives to protect the team. Their deaths saddened them. Simon, attempting to avenge their deaths, increased his fighting spirit and together with Team Dai-Gurren, they succesfully reached to where Nia was, but also to where the Anti-Spiral was. The ultimate battle was to be decided between Team Dai-Gurren, in the Ultimate unit Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and the Anti-Spiral, with the unit identical to the Tengen Toppa. The Spiral Beings are victorious, and the Anti-Spiral vanished from the face of the universe forever...

Peace has returned to the world. And Simon finally married Nia in the process. However, because Nia was once an Anti-Spiral being, she disappeared from the world as well. Both her and Simon knew that. And the Digger decided that the dead should stay dead. That was the way human lives are...

And so, Simon vanished from Kamina City and traveled around the world in a new adventure...

Three weeks have passed ever since peace was regained into the world...

On a small island where young children are, it was another day at school. And at that time, it was the time of recess. Children were playing around the field with joy, just like any other children would do during their free play time. The one who was taking care of them was a young woman with red, long and over-flowing hair and a pair of yelow eyes. She wore a shirt, which the pink part with stripes covered the top of her chest all the way to the bottom of the shirt and the rest of them, mainly the sleeves, are white. Attached to it was a black tie. She also wore long, brown skirts with two yellow buttons attached to the front and a pair of red shows suitable for ladies. To be better suit of being a teacher, she also wore a pair of glasses. To everyone, she was known as Yoko Littner, member of Team Dai-Gurren. But in the island, she insisted to be called by her Alias, Yomako.

After the war against Anti-Spiral was over, and that Simon vanished into the day of tomorrow, Yoko returned to the island as promised for the children she had taught. Team Dai-Gurren wanted her to become the Chief of the Legal Affairs Burreau in the rebuilt Kamina City, replacing Kittan, since he was killed. But she insisted on going back to the island, to fulfill her promise to the children. And that, she did. She lived peacefully with the children and became a true teacher, leaving her past life as a rifle lady of the team. She now stood by, on the shore of the island, watching the deep, blue sea and listening waves crashing against the rocks. She enjoyed her new life on the island.

It has been seven years already, ever since they defeated the Beastmen and restore human life, and three weeks ever since they defeated the Anti-Spiral. For as long as she knew, Team Dai-Gurren is separated, after they finished their final mission. All of them began to live in a normal life, just like everyone else. She knew that it would be like this, considered that after that mission, Team Dai-Gurren would have to be disbanded. But that was how things roll for everyone.

However, even though she lived happily along with the children, there was only a single thought that could not be forgotten... The deaths of the ones she loved.

Kamina... he was one, cocky bastard. But he was the one who brung up the fighting spirit into every human of the planet. He was the light of humanity. He was the one who formed Team Dai-Gurren, and the one who never runs away from a tough battle. Because of his fighting spirit, Yoko fell in love with him. Before the battle to steal Dai-Gunzan, she revealed her feelings to him and they shared an unbreakable relationship that could never be broken...

However, Kamina died after they suceeded on capturing Dai-Gunzan. That created a hole inside of Yoko's heart. She still kept it inside of her ever since.

Then, there was Kittan Bachika. Although they never began a relationship until later on, Kittan was very attracted to Yoko's sexy body. At first, he was a little too clingy because of her body, but later on, Kittan had feelings for her after a while. When the Chouginga Dai-Gurren was about to be absorbed into the black sea of the Anti-Spiral, Kittan decided to make one last attempt to freed Chouginga. He revealed his feelings for Yoko by kissing her head on. It was thanks to him that her heart became whole once more.

But, a new hole was created, when she knew what Kittan was doing. He sacrificed himself to save the team, with the broken drill of Gurren Lagann. with that, he rejoined his fallen comrades, into paradise.

Yoko still held the hole deep inside of her heart. She believed that the hole will remain here forever. She also believed that love would not come to her, not after the deaths of the ones who loved her. She moved her hand up to where her heart is, clenching it as if it was throbbing in pain. She still didn't forget about their deaths. _'The war is over...' _she thought. _'But I still can't forget about them... Kamina... Kittan... Why is it that you two died...? Is it because of me...? Am I the cause of your deaths...?' _Yoko slowly closed her eyes, as they started to form tears from themselves. Was God refusing to give her love? And that he casted a curse on her? She could only grieve at the pain she was getting from her heart.

"... So that's what you were doing after that, huh?" Suddenly, she opened her eyes in surprise, after hearing a voice beside her. That voice sounded quite familiar to her. She turned her head to the left and saw a certain someone who is Kamina's successor of hope.

"... Simon?" she said, surprised to see a familiar someone who was supposed to have disappeared throughout the world.

The person that she called was really Simon. Who could forget about the short, blue-haired man with black eyes? He wore a white shirt, with a blue jacket that only a supreme commander could wear. He also wore a pair of white pants and some sort of red bandages that wrapped around his belly and waist. He once had his core drill around his neck, but after Nia vanished, he gave it to Gimmy, giving him the ownership of Gurren Lagann, along with Darry. He suddenly appeared right next to Yoko with her expecting him. He turned his head to look at Yoko with a small smile. "Hey. It's been a few weeks, huh?"

"Simon... How did you...? I thought you disappeared... How in the world did you get here?" Yoko asked, still surprised to see Simon here beside her so unexpectedly.

The man chuckled, closing his eyes in small delight. "I have my own special way to get here, that's all." he answered, not really giving her a proper response to her question. "So... I see you have been busy being a teacher for the kids these past weeks, huh?" he said, opening his eyes once more to look at her.

Yoko nodded in confirmation, turning her head back towards the deep blue sea. "That's my job. To take care of them safely and to teach them about a lot of things. That's what teachers do, right, Simon?"

"Heh... Yeah, you're right." Simon then turned his head as well towards the ocean, joining her to watch the deep blue. "Feels kinda nice to watch and hear the ocean..." he said. Yoko nodded in agreement, focusing all ontp the sea. "... You know, Yoko..." started Simon.

"Hm?"

"... It's been already seven years since we started adventuring to bring hope for humanity. I can't believe time went so fast." It was true. Seven years was such a short time, after the defeat of the Spiral King. Building Kamina City was also for a short time. Time has passed so quickly for everyone.

"Yeah, that's true... It feels like it was only yesterday... We met such great friends... We were called heroes for all we have done for them..." Yoko said, reminding herself about the past.

"Yeah..." By this time, Simon and Yoko could only stand by, watching and hearing the ocean. The smooth sound of the waves and the beautiful view of the deep blue was the only thing that relaxed them from all the tough times that they were having. Thanks to the fighting spirit they have, humanity have obtained peace around the world. But, there was one thought that could never be forgotten, and it will never come off of them. The deaths of the people dear to them. "... I forgot... about the people who died, protecting us..."

"... Yeah..." she said quietly. Her only thoughts about it was the two men who she loved. Her eyes have regained their sad expression. "... They sacrificed their lives, just for us to continue on... Zorthy... Iraak... Kid... Jorgen and Balinbow... Makken... and... Kittan..." When she said Kittan's name, she couldn't help, but whimper.

Simon quickly noticed the quick dispersing tone when she said Kittan's name. There were two things that could answer about it. One: She couldn't stand reminding about the deaths of their comrades. Or two: She was incredibly sad that Kittan was gone. Although that those two thoughts were possible choices, it seemed that the second one would answer a lot about it. So, he asked. "Hey... Yoko?"

"... Yeah, Simon?" she said, turning her head to look at Simon.

"... I noticed that you and Kittan shared quite a bond with each other, aside from not seeing each other after a long time. Did you two do something during our mission to rescue Nia? Or was it before that?" he said with a sly smile.

Yoko suddenly blushed at what Simon said. He knew quite a lot between her and Kittan, but when he asked her, she thought that he was going a little too far on the subject. "Th... That's not it! We didn't do anything at all, I swear, Simon!" she constantly yelled at the ex-pilot of Gurren Lagann.

He could only chuckled at the reaction Yoko was giving to her by the question he asked. "I'm just kidding, Yoko. Of course you two didn't have sex and all that. If you guys did, you would clinging onto each other like a married couple."

The young teacher slightly glared at him. "Geez, Simon, that wasn't funny at all..."

"Oh yeah? How about this? Once before, the guys from the team all played strip poker with a girl. Their plan was to get her to lose all of her clothes. But instead, they're the victim of their own plan." he said, trying to make her laugh a little.

"Simon! You're insulting the guys. That's bad for a leader like you." she said, not leaving a hint of happiness. But, one giggle managed to escape from her lips.

Simon grinned at her small giggle. "What was that? You're giggling just by thinking about it, Yoko."

Yoko couldn't help, but to let her giggling out from her lips. "Heh... Alright, alright, you got me. That was funny, just a little." she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "You see? Can't be a good hero without having a sense of humor, can we?"

"Yeah... Heh heh..." she said with a few giggles escaping from her lips. Until then, she stopped giggling and her face went back from joy to depression. "... Hey, Simon... Can I tell you something for a minute?"

"Yeah, I'm all ears. What's up?"

"... To be honest... I was sad that Kittan died... More than the others..." she said, looking away from Simon to hide her pure sadness.

"... So it seems. I knew something was up between you and Kittan." he said, as he was able to confirm the bond between her and him. "... So... Do you have a thing for Kittan too, Yoko?"

"... Sadly, yeah..." she answered.

"Huh... No kidding. I guess you chose the right man to love with, Yoko. But I wonder... What would Kamina think if he figured out that you replaced him with another guy who was a little less ecstatic than him?"

Yoko managed to creep a small smile. "Well... I guess he can live with that... Where ever he is right now..." In her thoughts, where ever Kamina is, from the sky of heaven, he will be glad that she found someone who can replace him with love. But the problem is, that someone joined him in the sky. Whenever she was thinking about that, she wondered... "Simon... Do you think I... deserve love?"

"Hm?" Simon was slightly confused about what Yoko was asking him. "What are you talking? Of course you deserve love. Everyone deserves love any time they like. Without love, there's no trust. Without trust, there's no hope. Like I said, everyone deserves love most of the time. Don't forget that."

"... I see... I understand now..." Simon did know a lot about what human life is, and how emotions work for them. But Yoko was still sad. Even when Simon said that everyone deserves love, she believed that she was the only person who doesn't deserve it.

Simon fully noticed her deep depression that was still clinging onto her. Then, he founded out why she asked him that question. "Yoko... Is it because... both Kamina and Kittan died? The ones you loved died?" The only response he received from her was a silent nod. "... I see. So that's what's bothering you."

"... I don't think I deserve love, Simon... I lost the two great men who I loved so much... It's like... When we shared our love with each other... They ended up getting killed before the battle was won... It's like I'm a curse of love... Every time I would share my love for someone, they will always die, no matter what... Don't you get it, Simon? Don't you get it at all...?"

"... Yoko..." Simon understood perfectly about what Yoko felt. Kamina and Kittan were two great men, who fought bravely for the sake of humanity. It was no wonder that Yoko felt like that. She lost two brave and strong men whom she loved the most. "Yoko, it's alright... You're not the one to blame. All wars are like that. We fight against our enemies, and we lost something and someone precious to us. Believe me... I know how it feels like, to have lost our precious someone..." When he said that, he remembered the time seven years ago, during the mission to capture Dai-Gunzan. It was where Kamina was killed, because Simon was too weak within his heart and Kamina had to motivate him out of it. He believed that it was his fault for Kamina's death. But even so, he couldn't let his death overtake him.

"... No..." To Simon's surprise, Yoko declined his words. "... No... You don't know how I feel... You don't know anything, Simon..." When she said it, she gritted her teeth, out of anger. "You don't..." she started, before turning her full body towards Simon suddenly. "... understand how I really feel, Simon!!!" Simon was taken back from Yoko's sudden outburst. "You don't understand... I loved Kamina seven years ago... And because of me, he died in a battle against the Beastmen! I'm the one who is at fault around here! Not anyone else, not even the Beastmen! It was all me! Because I shared my love for him, he was killed before it was over!" she yelled out of anger. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she payed no attention on keeping them in. "And then, there's Kittan... When things were getting worse and worse against the Anti-Spiral, Kittan... He was going to save us and rejoin the others... He shared his love for me and I fell in love with him just by the second... But I knew that he was going to die... I just knew! You don't understand me, Simon! I'm just a curse! They all died after I shared my love for them! It was all my damn fault!"

"Yoko, stop feeling guilty. I told you, it wasn't your fault..." Simon was trying to calm her down, as her outburst was making her going too far. He reached out his hand towards Yoko, but she suddenly slapped it away from her.

"Don't you DARE touch me!"

"Yoko-"

"Don't touch me! I told you, I'm a curse! I don't deserve love either way! Just... please... leave me alone..." She seemed to have calm down a little. Her face was facing down at the ground, as her eyes let out tears freely. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to love anymore. She feared that if she does, they would just get killed no matter what. "... Simon... I can't take it anymore... I don't want to see anyone die, just because of me... My love was the only reason why I lost both Kamina and Kittan..." She was overtaken by sadness, as she fell to her knees and slowly sobbed, wrapping herself with her arms, to stop herself from shivering so much from the sadness.

"... Yoko..." Simon felt sad for Yoko. Even though she said that he didn't understand her, he knew perfectly how everything feels. They lost the greatest comrades who led them to the success of the mission. But Yoko wasn't the only one who was at fault around here. Simon was also the one who caused that many sacrifices. To him, Yoko wasn't a curse, but it was rather his actions that begun the many wars they have faced. Everything was never entirely Yoko's fault. "Yoko..." he said her name once more. Yoko did not answer nor react when he called out to her. "... Yoko..." he said once more. She still didn't answer to his call. She was too weak by sadness to be able to answer him. Simon then decided to move on to the one thing that could comfort anybody. He kneed down in front of her and just as he did, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug, which made her widened her eyes in slight shock. "Yoko... It's alright... You musn't blame yourself... None of this isn't your fault... It was mostly mine..."

"... Simon...?" she finally said, through her sobbing.

"You're not cursed... You're nothing of that sort... It was my fault that our fellow comrades are gone... And it was my selfish behavior that Kamina died seven years ago... It was never your fault... Yoko..."

"... Simon..."

"Believe me... I know exactly how you feel... But that was how war went on. Many lives were destroyed... Many grievings were made... You have nothing to be guilty about it... Nothing at all, Yoko..."

"... Simon..." Yoko finally calmed herself down, after hearing his soothing words. She then wrapped her own arms around Simon and finally gave her body away into the warm hug. Thanks to Simon, she felt completely safe and calm. But other than the two feelings, she felt another one that seemed quite familiar to her. Usually, she only felt that when she kissed Kamina, or when Kittan kissed her. However, she set that feeling aside and let the hug to continue to settle in between them. A little later, she remembered the one person who Simon truly loved. "... Simon...?"

"Yeah, Yoko?"

"Nia... About her... Are you sad that Nia disappeared from you, during the wedding?"

"Oh yeah... That..." He still remembered the time at the wedding that was attended for both him and Nia. His face wasn't filled with sadness, but a smile have crept onto his face. "No, I'm not sad... I told you before, Nia and I knew that it would happen to her, ever since we engaged into the final battle against the Anti-Spiral. Where ever she is, she can rest in peace... With our love still intact..."

Yoko slightly pulled away from the hug to look at Simon deep into his eyes. "But... The two of you were going to be married... And without Nia... Can you really find love anywhere else, Simon?"

"I don't know... But... If I find love from someone else, my love for Nia... will still be kept inside of my heart. Because... I learned one thing... from a certain someone..." Simon said, as he pulled one of his arms off of Yoko and pointed his chest right on with his thumb. "Even though our friends are dead... Whenever they are dead or alive... They will always be here beside us in our hearts. Everyone... Even Kamina... You get what I'm saying, Yoko?"

Yoko did get what he was saying. By pulling one of her arms off of him, she moved her hand to where her heart is. Not only that, but also to where her friends are, dead or alive. "... Now I understand... Simon... But there's one thing I want to ask... Where did you learn of that?"

Simon smiled. "Remember back then, when we were trapped inside of the illusion created by the Anti-Spiral?"

Yoko slightly gasped and widened her eyes. "Don't tell me... that it was Kamina...?"

"That's right. He was the one who told me about it. And he saved me... No... He saved all of us from the illusion. That's when I finally learned... Kamina... and all of our friends who are killed in battle... will still be alive in our hearts."

The young teacher couldn't help, but smile. Kamina taught Simon his finally teachings. The dead... are still alive deep within themselves. No matter what, dead or alive, they will guide them to the light of heaven. "... That Kamina... He's always something, huh?" she said. It was before a bright, yellow light shined onto their face. The two of them turned towards the light to see that the Sun has begun to set, and the Moon shall soon appear into the sky.

After seeing the Sunset, Simon stood up from the ground, leaving one of Yoko's arms off of him. "I have to go."

"What? So soon?"

"That's right. Remember? I'm traveling around the world right now. I can't just stand here without seeing the world being developed in the future first, right?"

Yoko could only smile. She also stood up from the ground and faced Simon one more time. "Yeah, that's right... After all, you are the savior of the entire world. It would be wise to see how much the world changed."

"Of course." he grinned. "Just who the hell do you think I am? I am Simon the Digger. I'm the one who shall see the entire world and to help them developed into the day of tomorrow. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Good. Well, then..." He turned himself around, so that his back was facing Yoko. "... See ya then, Yoko." he said, before he began to walk away, going back to travel around the world and never to be seen by his friends again... Until it was time to come back.

Yoko smiled at the departing Simon. It was nice to have met him before he took off throughout the world. There were a lot of questions that she wanted to ask him. But none of them would be important now, since Simon will disappear in a few seconds.

Then... Only one thought had appeared in her mind, just in time to ask him about this one question. "Simon, wait!" she cried out to him.

Simon stopped walking and turned his head to look at Yoko one more time. "Hm?"

"There's something I wanna ask you... Seven years ago..."

"Yeah?"

"... You had a crush on me... Right?"

Simon widened his eyes. That question... It brung back a lot of memories in the beginning of his adventure with Kamina and the others, until the time before the mission to capture Dai-Gunzan. "... Yeah... I had..." He chuckled. "Man, it's been seven years and you finally noticed my crush on you seven years ago, huh?"

"Heh..." Yoko slightly let out a small chuckle. "Yeah... It was kinda long, but... Well, anyway... You had a crush on me ever since... you met me, right?"

Simon nodded. "That's right."

"So then... You showed no affection towards me ever since Kamina died... and that you got your fighting spirit back. Why is that?"

"Oh, that. Um... Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but... You see, Yoko... Uh..." Great. Now Simon didn't have time to think about what he should say to her, about him stop crushing on her.

"... Hey... Was there something the matter... Back when we were capturing the Dai-Gunzan?" Yoko asked. It seemed that the reason was all during the mission to capture Dai-Gunzan. She really wanted to know the reason of him showing no affection towards her.

Seeing that she founded partial of the reason, Simon sighed of defeat. He had no choice, but to answer the full reason. "Do you remember the time, seven years ago, before the mission to capture Dai-Gunzan?"

Yoko nodded. "Yeah. That was where everyone got encouraged by Kamina's reckless, but heroic attempts, and got gathered to help us out."

"... Do you also remember how you and Aniki shared a moment together?"

"What...? What are you...?" Yoko was starting to wonder how Simon knew about it, until it hit her. She gasped. "No way... You... saw... it?"

Simon smiled. He turned himself around to see her fully. "Yeah, that's right. When I saw you and Aniki kiss... It was the only reason why I lost my fighting spirit, back then. I couldn't help myself into it. I tried to get it out of my mind, but it was no used."

"So... then..." Yoko could not help, but to look down on the ground in shame. "... When you saw it... Do you... Do you hate Kamina, Simon...?"

"Hate... Aniki?" Simon chuckled at her question. "That's the very last thing that I would have done, out of all the million things that I am about to do. Yoko, I would never hate Kamina. He was the one who helped me through all the troubles we have faced. Without him, I would have still lived in despair. And we would still lived underground, keeping ourselves in from the Beastmen. Remember, Kamina was the one who brung hope back into humanity. Never forget that."

"So... it seems..." she said, smiling. She lifted her head back up to look at Simon once more, feeling happy for him. "Man, what am I? An idiot? Of course that brothers shouldn't hate one another. Brothers should always take care of each other, no matter what. You and Kamina are no different from the others. You two shared a friendly brotherhood that will never be broken, no matter what the circonstances are."

Simon grinned at her. "Heh heh! That's right. Just who the hell do you think we are? We're soul brothers, he and I. Whenever it's with love or fighting, we would never hate each other. Not even a single bit. And besides, Yoko... I think you and Kamina would be a good couple... If he was still alive."

"Yeah... If he was still alive..."

Then, Simon turned himself around once more, resuming to go back to where he was supposed to be doing. "Well, in that case, I gotta get going. Later, Yoko." He resumed walking away from her, leaving to travel the world through the years that are about the come.

Yoko could only watch him leaving her. In her thoughts, he was a man with a good heart. And an awesome fighting spirit. He never let anything get the advantage of him, not even when it comes to love or hate. He was a man of his word.

But... seeing him walking away made her heart ache for some reason. Just seeing him leaving her... really saddened her. What was that aching heart just now? Why was she feeling sad to see him go? The more she thought about it, the more her heart aches.

Then, she finally knew the answer. "Simon! Hold on a second!"

Simon stopped suddenly, by the cry of the young teacher. "Hm? What is it now, Yok-" he said, as he turned around to see her. But he was cut off when something unexpected happened to him, that made his eyes widened.

Yoko Littner, best rifle lady of Team Dai-Gurren, and the hot one at that, kissed the one man who once had a crush on her and was once the leader of the disbanded Team Dai-Gurren, Simon the Digger.

She still layed her lips on his for a few seconds. And it seemed that Simon didn't try to pull away from it. He continued to let her kiss him as long as she wants. Then, finally, she pulled away from the kiss. "Looks like your back... is your blind spot, Simon." she said, smiling at him shyly.

Simon was surprised at the sudden attack she had made on him. He stood still, looking at her and reaching for his lips where he was kissed on. "Wh... Wha... What was... Yoko... Did... Did you... Did you really... Did..." he stuttered, completely out of his mind from the sudden kiss.

Yoko giggled at the surprised and clueless man. "Simon... Back then... I really loved Kamina... And a little earlier... I began to love Kittan... I lost the two of them on the war against our enemies... But now... This is peace now... And I finally realized, after the discussion..."

"Wh... What is it... Yoko...?"

"Simon..." she started off. She lowered her head down at the ground, blushing a little. She was about to tell him the very same thing that she felt for Kamina and Kittan. After a few seconds, she lifted her head back up, looking at Simon deep in his eyes. "... I love you now... Simon the Digger..."

Simon gasped a little. "... Yoko..." When it comes to love, the Digger was surprised that the one who he had a crush on, the one who loved another person, and the one who made his life easier... confessed that she loved him. After he was restored from the surprise and shock, he smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Yoko returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled in closer. The kiss only lasted a short minute, before they pulled their face away from each other, looking at one another with pure love in their eyes.

"... Simon..."

"... I love you too, Yoko..." he said, pulling her in once more. But this time, it was a warm hug of affection. Simon regained the lost love for Yoko that was once disappeared seven years ago.

Yoko smiled deeply into the hug, giving him all the love and affection that he would need throughout the world. "Will you come back for me someday?"

"Of course, Yoko... and besides..." Simon pulled away slightly from Yoko, but their arms never released their bodies. "I'll show you that you're not cursed. I will survive from all those years to come. Remember that."

"Heh..." Yoko chuckled. "Well, you better not die while you're traveling. I couldn't stand losing another love like you, Kamina and Kittan..."

Simon grinned. "Of course I won't. Just who the hell do you think I am? I am Simon the Digger. I won't die and leave my love alone in despair. And besides... I love you as mush as I love Nia... I won't lose you, just like her."

"And I hope so... I believe in you, Simon..."

"That's not enough, Yoko."

"What?"

"Don't believe in me. That won't work. Don't even believe in the you who believes in me. Neither is believing the me who believes in you. Believe in the you..."

"... Who believes in yourself..." Yoko finished. "I understand now... I'll just have to believe in myself. That's all." she smiled at him. "Thank you, Simon..."

Simon smiled back. The two of them were just about to kiss each other once more, there was the cry of the young kids calling out to her. "Miss Yomako!!!"

Hearing their voices, both of them released their arms from one another and turned to see two children waving at them. "Miss Yomako!! Come on! We need you here!"

Yoko could only smiled at the children. "I'm coming! Hold on just a minute!" she yelled out back. She turned to look at Simon one more time, but... Suddenly, she saw no one there. "... Simon?" Simon suddenly vanished in just a few, quick seconds. She looked around to see if he was nearby. But he was no where to be found... except for a small letter that was lying on the ground. "Hm? Is that from...?" she wondered. She kneed down and reached out for the letter. Upon having it in her hand, she opened it up to see a small sheet of paper inside. Taking it out, she read what it was said. After that, she smiled lovingly.

"Miss Yomako!!!" cried out the children once more.

Yoko then stood up from the ground and looked at the children. "Alright, alright! I'm coming over!" she cried out. Then, she moved her hand to where her heart is, and also, to where her comrades are. She continued to smile and closed her eyes. _'Kamina... Simon has grown stronger now... Thanks to you, he became just like you. And now that he has become a man... Well... I hope you're not too upset of me replacing you with him. But you know what... I think you want me to be happy. It's just like Simon said. You two are brothers. Whenever or not things are tough between you two, no hatred will come across you two. Thank you, Kamina... And Nia... Nia, where ever you are... Somewhere within our hearts... Thank you for giving Simon the love he deserved. I hope you lived in peace. And don't worry... Simon won't die that easily... And if he is in trouble... I will always protect him... Always... for you, Nia... Thank you for everything...' _After she is done thinking through her two friends, she opened her eyes and walked off to join the children in their time of need.

Inside of the letter, it was written by Simon himself. Inside of it, there are only a few words that will describe his full love for Yoko.

_Your Drill of Hope is also my Own... Later, my Love_

**End**

Yo, Gurren Lagann fans! I'm your author, Anomynous Nin! And I give you... the Simon/Yoko fanfic! I noticed there are very less of Simon/Yoko fics that I wanted to bang my head against the table. But you know, there are obvious pairings that cherish the fans, like Simon/Nia and Kamina/Yoko. Unfortunately, both Nia and Kamina died. And Simona and Yoko are left alone without anyone else (Well, in Yoko's case, Kittan revealed his feelings for her... But he died just like Kamina.). Too bad Simon and Yoko never found love for each other in the series. Well then, I made them found love for each other with this fic! And honestly, this will be canon! ... Perhaps. Well, anyways, for you Simon/Yoko fans around here, here's one of the few fics about them.

Well, later, dudes! And remember... Your Drills are the Drills that will Pierce Through the Heavens! XD


End file.
